Dudley's Dilemma: Consolidated
by Wanderlust
Summary: Reposting my first story in a consolidated version. NOTE THE DATE -- pre GOF. Has comments inside which predate the chaptering system, ignore them; the story is not backed up so I can't fix it


Dudley Dursley, now in his third year at Smeltings Boarding School, was an overweight young man with parents that cared for him almost too much. He would have had everything he wanted, if it had not been for Harry Potter. Harry Potter, his cousin with some special powers and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter was a wizard.

  
  


Dudley Dursley was envious of Harry Potter.

  
  


Now, this would have been considered normal, and he would not have been revolted at the thought, but his parents hated magic. Vernon Dursley, his father, big and beefy with no neck, and Petunia Dursley, thin with a very long neck, would be shocked at Dudley. Horrified, even. His parents hated anything that wasn't normal. He couldn't bear to tell his parents. But, all the same, he _was_ envious - envious! - of Harry Potter.

  
  


"Shut up," Dudley muttered. "Just shut up."

  
  


His friend, Piers Polkiss, looked up from his drawing of an airplane. "Huh?"

  
  


"Never mind, never mind. I have to write a letter to my parents after class," Dudley replied. He felt as if the little angel was sitting on one shoulder and the little devil was sitting on another. But, he couldn't tell which was which. _"Tell your parents!" "Don't, they'll be mad!" "It's nothing to be ashamed of!" "Yes it is! A Dursley wanting magic powers!"_

  
  


__"SHUT UP!!!" Dudley screamed. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He pounded his fist on the desk and stood up. "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

  
  


The class looked up. Piers was eyeing him in astonishment, his mouth open wide enough to fit a Toyota inside. Dudley suddenly remembered where he was, and gulped.

  
  


"You have something to say, Mr. Dursley?" Professor Stern asked. 

  
  


"Nothing sir, nothing at all, I was just preoccupied, sir."

  
  


"I think it was more than that, Mr. Dursley. First, if you were preoccupied, as you say, you were not listening. And second, you just told me to shut up, in case you hadn't noticed. Tell me if you think this requires the headmaster being informed."

  
  


"I don't, sir, I really was just distracted, sir."

  
  


"However, I do. The headmaster will be informed. Sit, Mr. Dursley."

  
  


The whole class, not just Piers now, has their mouths open in shock. Piers' mouth dropped even lower, if that was possible.

  
  


Dudley sat, in shock himself. Knowing the headmaster, his parents would be informed, as they had been on numerous occasions. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble and his parents would think that the headmaster was lying, but he was still ashamed. The rest of the class passed uneventfully.

  
  


Dudley's parents were informed, as he had expected. They had not believed the headmaster, as he had also expected. 

  
  


The rest of the year Dudley mulled over his decision, and decided to tell his parents. Fortunately, he had no more outbursts such as the one in Professor Stern's classroom.

  
  


June came, and it was time for the holidays. As the Dursleys were driving Dudley home, Dudley said, "Dad, Mom, I have something to tell you."

  
  


"What is it, Duddy?" his mother asked.

  
  


"I...well...I...um...I...sort of..uh... want a new computer." Dudley's nerve had failed him.

  
  


"Certainly, Dud," his father replied.

  
  


Dudley hadn't done it. He had failed and instead asked for a new computer. All the planning he'd done about how the conversation was going to go was wasted. He couldn't work up his nerve to tell his parents. But he still wanted to be a wizard....

  
  
  
  


Dudley was quieter and not as demanding this summer, which concerned his parents. 

  
  


"He's not himself," Vernon told Petunia one night.

  
  


"I know he's not. He'll get over it."

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  


"Well, what are we going to do? Give him another week."

  
  


"Fine," said Vernon.

  
  


Dudley snuck up to Harry's room one night and took out his wand. "_Hocus Pocus_," he whispered, hoping that he'd be able to perform magic. "_Abracadabra_," he said. He felt a sudden coldness in his left arm. He tried to move it, and couldn't. It just flopped there, like a useless tentacle. Suddenly, the pain came. "Oww...eesh...ouch..ouhh..." it doubled and tripled, and became too much for him. He screamed, and there was a sound of light switches being flicked on. Harry looked up, tore the covers off himself, and was about to reach for his wand when he realized he would be blamed for this incident. Suddenly, the door burst open. Dudley was on the floor, unconscious.

  
  


Uncle Vernon yelled, "What did you do to him!" at Harry.

  
  


"I didn't do anything," Harry said truthfully. "He must have come in here and done this by himself."

  
  


"You think you're going to fool me?" Vernon roared. "Dudders wouldn't do anything like this!"

  
  


Harry was now on the floor, inspecting Dudley's arm. He looked up at Vernon with eyes that did not make him look like he was lying. "He's not going to make it," he said quietly. "He disintegrated the bones in his hand. When the disintegration hits his spinal cord..." Harry shook his head. Petunia burst in to tears.

  
  


"YOU'VE KILLED HIM!" Uncle Vernon's voice was so loud that Harry saw a light flick on outside the window out of the corner of his eye. 

  
  


"I can save him," Harry said, his voice rising. "I suppose you want me to?"

  
  


Uncle Vernon just stared.

  
  


Harry picked up his Firebolt, loaded Dudley on to it, which was quite a challenge, and flew out the window, leaving the Dursleys staring at the empty bed.

  
  
  
  


Harry Potter's destination was Hogwarts. He sent Hedwig ahead to warn Madame Pomfrey that he was coming and waited in the forest outside Hogwarts. Dudley was a muggle; Harry didn't know that they would let him in. He felt Dudley's arm. The bone ended halfway between the elbow and the shoulder. He'd better get an answer back soon, he thought, or there would be hell to pay when he arrived at the Dursleys.

  
  
  
  


The letter came back when the bone had disintegrated up to the shoulder. _Go ahead, but make sure he stays unconscious_, we can't ever let a muggle see Hogwarts. Harry Potter got on his Firebolt again and landed at the school entrance hall. Dumbledore was there to greet him.

  
  


"This is him?" Dumbledore asked. Harry thought there was a hint of humor in his eye.

  
  


"Yes, professor."

  
  


Dumbledore said, "_Mobilicorpus_," and Dudley levitated, moving at the touch of Dumbledore's wand. By the time they reached the hospital wing, Dudley had only an hour to live. Madame Pomfrey was standing over him and fed him a beaker of Skele-Gro. 

  
  


"That will slow down the process," Madame Pomfrey said. "Now, I'd better go and get Professor Flitwick, he's the only one in the school who knows the countercharm."

  
  


Professor Flitwick appeared with Madame Pomfrey a moment later. "Oh dear," the little teacher said. "This is a complicated countercharm. It's happened before, when a muggle gets hold of a wand and says muggle 'magic words.'" The midget professor flipped his wand and muttered something, causing the affected part of Dudley's body to glow a neon color. "Now, the Skele-Gro will begin to work. Just make sure he stays out cold." Professor Flitwick walked out.

  
  


Dudley was loaded on to Harry's broom. Dumbledore had told him, "Just say _cofus_ when you want him to wake up. I will inform the Ministry that you are allowed to perform this spell." Harry had nodded and took off. 

  
  
  
  


Harry arrived at the Dursleys the next night, and woken up his aunt, uncle, and Dudley. "He's going to be all right," he told them.

  
  


"Thank you, Harry," Uncle Vernon said graciously. Harry's jaw dropped. Had Uncle Vernon just been nice to him?

  
  


"Uhh, no problem, Uncle Vernon."

  
  


"By the way, Harry, Happy Birthday." Aunt Petunia handed him a wrapped present.

  
  


"Thank you," Harry said. He knew what had happened. He had saved Dudley's life, and Dursleys were thankful. He opened his present. A Hewlett-Packard laptop case sat inside, and judging by the weight, there was a laptop inside. Harry's jaw dropped. The Dursleys must be REALLY thankful. A laptop like this went for over £1,000. "Thank you," he said again, realizing that summers would be a lot better from now on.

  
  


_A/N: I am starting a project to consolidate all my stories. I am doing this for a sole reason: There are too many damn stories on this site. I would like to encourage anyone who is reading this to do the same!!! If you want to join the informal "club" trying to reduce fanfiction clutter, e-mail me!!_


End file.
